dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Mutations
Mutations are a breeding mechanism that give dragons unique physical features (not to be confused with [[Traits|''Traits)]]. Each species has 5 different mutations. Mutations are somewhat rare, but can be achieved with a moderate amount of breeding or just sheer luck. Each mutation has a 5% chance of occurring. You can have more than 1 mutation on the same dragon at a time. You can gain mutations from hatching eggs, and from the mutation potion in the shop. You can breed two fully mutated dragons with a 20% chance of the mutations being passed down. Only up to 3 mutations of the dragons will be passed down to the next generation. It is not possible to breed out a fully mutated dragon. Forcefield (dubbed "Ghost"), Neon, or any other materials are NOT mutations. Don't mistake no pupils for a mutation either. It's counted under traits and has a 5% chance of occuring. ( Im not vandalizing but I think they upped the chance of getting mut for your dragons by like 30 cause my friend hatched 2 eggs and got mut for both ) Possible Mutations '''Gallery' Grassland Rocirus Leg Spikes Mutation.png|Rocirus Leg spikes Tail_spikes.PNG|Rocirus Tail spikes Rocmut.png|Rocirus Eye Horns Screenshot 16-0.png|Rocirus Chest Spikes & Webbing Arian.png|Rocirus Wing Spikes Saurium (Fluffy Raptor) Muta.png|Saurium Mane Saurium_whiskers_and_mane.PNG|Saurium Whiskers Aw_heck_yea_belly_fluff.png|Saurium Belly Fluff Screenshot 5-1.png|Saurium Head Fluff Screenshot 13.png|Saurium Fluffy Tail Jungle Palus (Wyvern) Zaber.png|Palus Fangs Wyvern mutation.png|Palus Chin spikes Wyvern_under_tail_spikes.PNG|Palus Undertail Spikes Wyvern_shoulder_spikes.PNG|Palus Shoulder Spikes Sadadasdadasdsadasdadadaa.png|Palus Body Armor Dexyn (Drake) DexynTailSpikes.png|Dexyn Tail tip spikes Screenshot_63.png|Dexyn Tail base spikes Chin_spikes.png|Dexyn Chin spikes Screenshot_25.png|Dexyn Tail Base side appendages D0eabdf3ac790dfb675b3b60af6358e5.png|Dexyn Pincer face spikes Tundra Sylva (Moth) Moth.png|Sylva mutations Sylva_back_fin.PNG|Sylva/Moth Back Fin Wing Screenshot_62.png|Sylva Fangs sylva tail spikes.png|Sylva Tail Bumps Moth Mutations.png| RobloxScreenShot20190829_180224770.png|Sylva Head Fur Howler (Owl) Roblox 24.08.2019 14 39 06 (2).png|Howler Extra head feathers Howler_extra_chest_feathers.PNG|Howler Extra Chest Feathers Owl_extra_tail_feathers.png|Howler Extra Tail Feathers Maybee.png|Howler Talon Feathers Wing feather mut.png|Howler Extra Wing Feathers Alrenoth (Hydra) Hydra_nose_spike.PNG|Alrenoth Nose Horns RobloxScreenShot20190921_122416026_(3).png|Alrenoth Shark fins RobloxScreenShot20190930_015557268_(3).png|Alrenoth Tail spikes Hydra_ankle_claws.png|Alneroth Ankle claws RobloxScreenShot20191027_155111983_(2).png|Alrenoth Chest Armor Volcano Numine (Volcano/Titan) Drak.png|Numine Face spikes Numine tail feathers.png|Numine Undertail Feathers(left) RobloxScreenShot20190824 131312479.png|Numine Back Spikes (right) 캡처_2019_08_31_09_51_00_5.png|Numine Back Spikes Numine_Under_Tail_Thorns.png|Numine Undertail Spikes (Tip) Venu (Cobra) Cobra_nose_horn.PNG|Venu Nose Horn(left) Cobra_face_spikes.png|Venu Face Spikes Cobra_back_spikes.PNG|Venu Back Spikes RobloxScreenShot20190927_231907704.png|Venu Extra Spikes on neck/hood RobloxScreenShot20191030_182032974_(2).png|Venu Extra Tail Spikes Ocean Enkylous (Turtle) Chestspikes.png|Enkylous Chest spikes Screenshot_7.png|Enkylous Back spikes 2019-09-07 (3).png|Enkylous Neck scales RobloxScreenShot20190928_194808742.png|Enkylous Extended body(Left) Fc61002b5ccb618149f06d3b1b7ea13a.png|thumb|Enkylous Tail Bump/S Krekiz (Shark) Screenshot_5-0.png|Krekiz Head spikes Screenshot_9.png|Krekiz Nose horn + Jaw fin Krekiz leg armor plates.png|Krekiz Leg armor plates RobloxScreenShot20190930_015220929_(2).png|Krekiz Back leg fins Tail_spikes.png|Krekiz Tail Spikes (Middle section) Amphyll (Axolotl) Screen_Shot_2019-10-06_at_2.26.44_AM.png|Axolotl Front Legs spikes Screen_Shot_2019-10-06_at_12.20.25_AM.png|Axolotl Whiskers RobloxScreenShot20191006_000205507.png|Axolotl Extra Tail Side fins Screen_Shot_2019-10-06_at_12.01.43_AM.png|Axolotl Eyebrow Feathers Unbenannthgjghj.png|Axolotl Extra Tail Feathers Leviathan (Taraka) Leviathan Back Spike.png|Leviathan Back Spikes Unknownhh.png|Leviathan Tail Spikes Taraka_underbelly_scales.png|Leviathan Belly Scales/Spikes Screenshot_94.png|Leviathan Face Spikes Screenshot_97.png|Leviathan Neck Bumps Desert Agricos (Lizard) 67146790e412cbc709fc189003ae9b6c.png|Agricos Tail Armor NeckSpikes.png|Agricos Neck Spikes/Armor AMutata.png|Agricos Under Tail Spikes Screen_Shot_2019-10-19_at_12.28.15_AM.png|Agricos Back Armor Front_leg_spikes_and_tail_armor.png|Agricos Front Leg Spikes Khepera (Beetle) RobloxScreenShot20191018_194259702.png|Khepera Head Spikes Khepera whiskers.png|Khepera Secondary Antennae RobloxScreenShot20191019_000807868.png|Khepera Abdomen Spikes Bandicam_2019-10-19_12-01-49-875.jpg|Khepera Secondary Horn Leg bumps.PNG|thumb|220x220px|Khepera Leg Bumps (All 4) Fantasy Zeipera (Amphithere) Taihoa (Lung Dragon) Mother Dragon Special (Event Dragons) Skellitor (Skeleton) RobloxScreenShot20191026 132701240.png|Skellitor Wing Spikes Skele Mutes.jpg|All Mutations for Skellitor Paukiki (Pumpkin) RobloxScreenShot20191104 214841359.png|Paukiki Back Spikes Screenshot 417.png|All mutations for Paukiki Unbenanntgtggg.png|Paukiki More Leaves On Head Category:Breeding Category:Mutations Category:Pumpkin Category:Skellitor